How many romance novels you read 2 fall n love?
by gingacookie03
Summary: Pan is best friends with sex driven Trunks. What happens when he askes her to teach him to be romantic? Will she help him learn romance or fail bc he's to far gone in sex addiction! TP Used to be TM but I wasn't feeling the vibes!
1. A favor romance

"Agrhh" she muttered. Drops of coffee edge it's way upon her colorful paper set out upon the cold steel desk. Grabbing white crisp napkins she patted the drops and cursed the man inside her small office. Blaming him for her nervousness and shaky hands.

Trunks had entered her Architect and partial apartment ten minutes ago. He invited himself over without a decent warning phone call before waltzing in.

He edge his way around the room looking around at various things. Pan watched him out of the corner of her eye as his black Armani shoes walked along her wooden floors. Her small office was her dear prize and joy. You could see such a thing once you entered her sleeping chambers of mess. It was her home and work place.

The ceiling fan hummed lowly as the sunshine peek its way through the white blinds. The sun gave off a seceding light upon the pink drapery room and off whitish color walls, giving the room a cozy feeling. Two shelves stood near the one window apartment both dark cherry wood and exceeding most of the room with its largeness. One was dust free with collectible finely garnish tea sets. Tea sets she spent a fortune on to have and fought over 90 year old women at various flee market auctions. Damn old stubborn city women! Just glancing at Pan told you she was not your typical city girl. Her dark blue denim skirt, pink checker pattern flannel shirt half button and a plan small man white t-shirt underneath clench to her small frame body. She had the small isolated country home to blame for that.

The other cherry wooden shelf was your typical dusty shelve with a collection of romance novels. She was introduced to such novels at the tender age of puberty 13. Books that could make your toes curl with sex scenes and make your heart flutter when the leading man won over the woman with his love. 13 years old she started and she was edging on to 27 soon. Hmm…made you wonder why she was still single?

She grabbed onto her gray color pencil finishing the finer details of the house her client was planning to build on the out skirts of Tokyo. The pencil in her right hand worked its magic making the home come alive on once dull white paper. She had been an architect for nearly 3 years now and she love ever minute of it. Luckily for her Trunks popularity and dear friendship offer her a great amount of good business. The past 2 years she had won outstanding architect of the year in Tokyo. She was willing to win this year as well! 3 was the charm. October 1st was the date and at the end of October was the annual award ceremony. She was hard at work seeking perfection as the autumn days presented themselves. If you didn't see her working it meant only one thing she was dealing with Trunks shenanigans. Her eyes glanced up from her artily work and focus on Trunks. He was up to something indeed!

He grabbed the small fragile tea cup studying the red floral pattern and its tiny ceramic being. The cup was tiny in his overly large hands and the small side loop couldn't even fit his pinkie finger. He flipped the underside of the cup browsing for a price tag. A tag that could give away Pan's weakness for collectible cups that didn't even see the dishwasher. Hmm….45 dollars for this piece of small junk. This is the hobby that made her happy? He clicked his tongue and narrowed his eyes reading the fine small print _Crystal gems and unique Treasures_ was the store provider for such a thing. Must be a store filled with old junk and old women.

Gosh, she knew he was going to do that. Grinding her teeth lightly she placed the gray pencil inside the chipped heart shape mug along with the various color pencils. He just had to be inspector Gadget and snoop around. Of course Trunks was far from inspector gadget character. If she had to pick the one character in that particular cartoon, it had to be that evil cat always petted by the enemy. Trunks was not a evil person but he was the type of guy who adored to be petted when it came to out charming and doing evil things to women. Evil sexual things! Women would flirt, touch and even give the wink "I'll pet something for you and fuck you too!" look and he would take the offer every time. It made her cringed with disgust that he actually sleep with that many slutty women. Trunks was a very good looking guy who offered every part of his body to be adored. His bronze skin, soft silky lavender hair, broad shoulders, muscular biceps, six-pack abs and sayian heritage size penis.

Ha, she once adored his body long time ago. Senior Prom, with a mixture of dancing and alcoholic beverages at a after party was the perfect combination for both to end up in twisted sheets. Believe it or not it, it was both their first time and what a time it was! He adored her body with such glorious sexual needs that night. That was the only time he felt her body and the last time she had sex. Now, he was practically a sex addict only with other women and she was a single gal with no sexual encounters.

He pulled his collar and loosen his blue and gray tie. He was going to stay here as long as necessary for her to talk to him. She had yet once uttered a single word since he entered the room nearing 20 minutes ago. He picked up another tea cup and browsing underneath expecting another price tag with a expensive number plaster on it.

"Would you stop snooping around inspector Gadget!" she finally worded out to him. He fumbled the small fragile cup not expecting to hear her voice so soon. Pan's eye danced around the cup that fumbled across his large hands. She cringed expecting it to fall and crashed upon her wooden floors but it didn't happen. He finally took control of the slippery cup and placed it carefully upon the wooden shelve watching Pan sigh a relief. His blue ocean eyes twinkle and a sexy curvy smile form on his handsome face.

"Ha…I knew you couldn't ignore me any longer!"

Ignoring wasn't just the word for it; she was down right furious with him. He left her high and dry two weeks ago at the community banquet. The banquet he promised to introduce her to more clients of his and more business opportunities to be presented for her. Sure, she was able to handle her business herself, but Trunks knew clients around the world and it would help if she herself was introduced to such people. More business was better then no business at all. Damn him! Here he was appearing at her office wanting to patch their friendship up yet again!

"I'm ignoring you for very good reasons, and you know exactly what they are!"

He cringed at her cold words and cold gaze. He knew exactly what she was talking about _The banquet. _He cleared his throat and walked to the window opening the blinds. A beautiful autumn day, with crowded streets and fallen leaves spread out among the cement roads and central park before his blue eyes. His mind was racing for a excuse. A good reasonable excuse but not a one came into his mind.

"Now Panny, before you get all huffy and puffy …."

She stopped him mid-sentence raising her small petite hand in front of his handsome face. He was going to try a sweet talk her out, like a four year old child asking innocently for a piece of sugar coated candy. She was not going to fall into his trap this time. She was furious and had every right to be. Her once beautiful pale skin face was now a tomato red with raw madness. Blood pressure was rising and her brown eyes were twitching. _Huffy Puffy… _"Agrhh" she was beyond that.

"Trunks…" she warned him, seeping the word threw her gritted pearly white teeth. He was going to sweet talk up an excuse and not tell her the truth about the real reason he left her alone. All alone at the men infested banquet, all horny old men! Well, his charming words may have brought other women to their knees but not Pan.

He paused and looked directly at her. Her face was a crimson red, her red finger polish hands firmly gripped at her small hips, her red polish toes stood apart, her blue eyes were twitching and her lips were closed tightly. She was beyond madness with him now. His charm wasn't going to work this time. He edged his hands over his sayian ears expecting a loud angry scream to be erupted towards him, but it didn't happen.

She watched him cover his ears expecting her to scream. She wasn't going to give him the great pleasure of doing so. Instead she was perfectly going to stay calm about this. She glided underneath the ceiling fan and tip toed upwards pulling the string. Yanking the string twice the fan spin faster and a airy breeze spread through out the room and across her glisten sweaty skin. Her anger was making her extremely hot and sweaty and she couldn't bare it another minute.

Trunks quirked a eyebrow watching her movement switching the fan higher to top speed. Air swept across his skin and tousled around in his soft hair. The airy breeze gave him little relief from the angry women standing near him.

"Well, I sure hope she gave you a cheap sexy thrill! She opened her legs wide enough for you?" Pan questioned sarcastically, knowing the real reason he left her high and dry two weeks ago. Some slutty woman probably edge her way to his arms and sex driven lust.

"Hmm…actually she was better with her tongue!"

He smirked knowing it make her fluster. Trunks could always hook line and sinker her when it came to sex. She blushed and grunted. The audacity to tell her such a thing made her want to creep under her desk from embarrassment. She hated when he did such things to her.

"Why do always care to explain exact details when I don't even ask for them?" Pan grunted the question. She was fed up arguing with him, when he didn't even argue back. She sat down on the small floral sofa by the open window.

"Oh…Panny…you know you love me for it!" He teased standing in front of her slouchy sitting form.

Ha…sure she love him but not because she wanted to only because she had to. She couldn't end a 25 year friendship with just a snap of her finger. No siree! Unfortunately, Trunks was her best friend through out those long years and he was willing to re-patch it up again entering her office this morning. The damn man could get you so angrier you want to strangle him to death. Then he would show up out of the blue and want to be dear old friend again with her. Yes her…Panny! Panny was nickname given to her by him at the tender age of 2. When both couldn't pronounce long winded words only short syllables to get their message across. His nickname was Trunksie when she was happy with him and when she was angrier with him it was Trunks the punk! She giggled remembering her mom telling the story of how they first met.

Once a year Capsule Corporations holds a annual picnic and carnival for the community. Well, playing in the kids sand box during a hot summer day, Trunks being in the same sand box with her though it would be fun to yank her blonde hair and not let go. It was a typical Trunks moment. Bulma had to rush over and pry his chubby hands out of her hair when the bellow cries escape her lips. Videl had giggled at the two babies and had spark up a conversation with the leading scientist. Both women becoming dear friends making their children follow their lead.

"So does this mean we are on talking terms?" He questioned her, while she stood up from the sofa closing the blinds that he opened minutes ago. Shutting off the sun, the office darken making the art lamp the only source of light through out the room.

"Yes, I Suppose." She answered making her way back to her art desk and taking a seat in the comfortable office chair. She blew eraser peelings away from the colorful picture and set it aside. She grabbed her coffee mug and took a small sip. Yuck..it was cold and lumpy.

"Great, because I need a desperate favor!" He informed her watching her nose scrunched up from the cold coffee. She spit the brown contents back into the cup not willing to swallow it. Trunks smirked watching her do such a act, was something only Panny would do. No other women dare to spit something out her mouth besides lustful curse words or something with highly intelligent words to show their city heritage. That was all the more reason he love being her friend. She was different and unique.

"First thing first, a warm cup of coffee then your favor!" She stated walking towards the red wooden door swinging it open swiftly. She entered her living chambers, in one swift move and made her way to the kitchen/living room/bedroom. All rooms were connected into one large room. Then in the small right corner was the bathroom so small, it looked to be made for leprechauns or gnomes. She emptied the cold brown contents down the sink drain and grabbed the coffee maker jug from its handle pouring the liquid into her mug. The steam rose from the brown liquid and the aroma entered her nostrils. She licked her lips anticipating the first sip.

"Want a cup?" She turned around asking Trunks but only heard the bathroom door creak a little and him disappearing into the room. He closed the door half-way and the sound of a water-fall entered her ears. Damn it, why do men have to be so loud when taking a piss and why do they never close the door all the way. She muttered walking over to the bathroom door closing it shut.

"Don't leave the seat up!" She yelled entering back into the kitchen. She filled up a cup for him settling it on the counter top. She made her way over to her satin sheet bed slightly fixing it. Her living chamber was a complete wreck. Magazines were on the carpet floor, dirty dishes on the nightstand, dirty laundry on the bed, sofa, table and floor. It was in need of a good clean up but she was to busy with work to even think about her living chamber. The bathroom door open and the sound of the toilet flushing told her Trunks was out. He glanced around the room noticing its messy state. He kneeled down picking up a pair of red lacy thong on the crook of his finger. She must not be keeping up with her laundry for it to be spread out among the floor.

"So, when will I get to preview this on you!"

"Agrhh…" She grabbed the thong out of his hands pushed him towards the red door, meaning him to exit. He laughed at her actions. "Stop being such a nose!"

She edge him out the door and made her way back to the kitchen grabbing the coffee cup she prepared him, and throwing the discarded thong back onto the carpet floor. She briskly entered her office only to find him leaning over her art desk with a evidence of his laughing earlier. A sexy smile plastered his face as he lean in closer his eyes squinting at the picture. He was studying the picture she finish sketching earlier with content eyes. The picture really was impressive and was surely a winner to be sold.  
"Nice Job Panny! You may have to sketch me one of those soon!"

"Trunks, you'll be living in C.C. for a long time before your mother decides to let you out her grasp!" She giggled handing him the warm mug. He graciously accepted the mug and swallowed a large gulp of fresh coffee. "Very funny Panny! But I didn't come to discuss my living arrangements with you! I need a favor!" He revealed to her again only this time she was listening to him carefully her eyes set upon his facial features.

"Shoot!"

"Teach me to be romantic!"

Coffee splattered out her mouth and nose, dripping down her face and onto her pink checkered shirt. Did he just say what I think he said?

She quickly grabbed a Kleenex from her desk and wiped her mouth and the contents of coffee. His face contorted as he shrugged his shoulders. He really had to explain this one to her before fits of laughter erupted!

"Say that again?" She tried her best to muster up a serious face, but tears in the corner of her eyes and a smile spread across her sensual lips was a dead giveaway of what was to come.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore and a fit of laughter escaped. "You…you..you…romantic…you….romantic…" She laughed out loud, holding her belly from the pain of laughing so hard. She wanted to roll on the floor for this one but decided it was not a good idea to give him a peek under her short skirt for such an act.

"It's not funny!" Trunks argued watching his best friend laugh to her hearts content. Gosh, was he not the romantic type? Well, he could answer that question himself with a big flat NO but that didn't mean you could laugh at his face for it. He never had to be romantic before so why even bother till now!

"It's not what you think Panny! I have a perfectly good reason behind it!" He crossed his arms across his firm chest. The white button shirts tighten across his chest and muscular arms. Evidence of bulge muscles peek its way through the shirt and showing the evidence of pure masculine pride and sayain heritage. Pure sayain man to be exact!

"Ok….ok…explain!" Her laughter died down just enough for those few simple words to come out of mouth. She quirked a eyebrow waiting for him to give a detail account of why he wanted to be romantic all of a sudden.

He looked very ticked off now and it only meant that he was dead serious about this favor. She watched him ready himself for a long explanation, as he fumbled with his hands. He finally gathered up his courage and started to explain.

"I have to close a business deal, with a highly close family friend of mom! She is the vice president of a large company heading over America. Well, unfortunately tabloids in America really hate me because when I spoke over the phone with her she mention that she knew me for the womanizer I was. I asked her where she got the information from and she pleasantly told me with an arrogant sweet voice it's part of the world news section in every newspaper across America."

Pan giggled, the girl knew her stuff well! She was playing smart when it came with the number one bachelor Trunks. Sure, she may have not meet him physically or set her eyes upon him but she knew what was in stored for her once she meet him. "She's coming to Japan?"

"Yea, that bitch thinks I'm some sort of pervert!"

Pan lifted her eyebrows and smiled evilly. "Ok…fine I admit I'm a pervert but she hasn't even met me!" Trunks stated noticing his friend questioning features. Pan knew what type of guy Trunks was inside and out! Surely, he couldn't lie to her about not being a complete pervert! He was a complete horn dog and she knew that!

"So what has this to do with being romantic?"

"She won't budge with the business deals I offered her over the phone! That's why she is coming to Japan and wanting to discuss more finely detail offers. I need to win her over and close the deal!"

"Basically she didn't accept your charming lustful words and didn't accept the deal! You have to give her credit Trunks…she's a smart cookie!"

He grunted at Pan, she was supposed to be on his side not hers! He was her best friend for petty sakes! "Are you going to help me or not?"

Pan shrugged her shoulders thinking it over for a second or two. Watching him squirm and wiggle waiting for her answer was all but victorious! She finally stole the ball away from him and held it in her court! She was going to tease him about this for a very long time!

"Fine, take a couple of romance novels from the wooden shelve and that will give you some ideas!" She said pointing to her collection with a smudge grin.

He picked up a random novel, opening it. He glanced around the book reading a sentence here and there. It was all so boring. So the women loved the man and she offered her hand to be kissed by his firm lips….blah…blah…..blah…..His heart flutter….blah…blah……she kissed his cheek….blah…blah…..blah…

He flipped through a couple pages and reading again. Something caught his eyes. He smirked reading it out loud

"_Her tight firm nipples stroke along his chest, pushing deeper inside her. She moaned as he fulfilled her with his sexual desirable manhood! Pushing further into her making her scream with ecstasy ……..._"

Pan yanked the book out of his hands before he could read any further. Her face was fluster and burning with heat. She realized her big mistake! She shouldn't have offered the books to him. Surely, he would find the only sex scene in the 500 page book. Typical it was all typical.

"Hey…it was getting good!"

"Hush!" She said placing the book back on the shelve only to be yanked out again by his pestering hands. He held a firm grip across the book, reading the title "Hot Lovin" as his eyes dance across the picture below the title. The red hair woman was laying upon a hammock, the bare chest man hovering over her. She wore nothing but a sheer thin red silk dress, her breast against his chest and the look plaster on her face of ecstasy made his groin tingle. She was hot, like her fiery red hair.

"Stop your wet day-dreaming!" Pan said noticing the look of interest across his face. He grunted a grunt that make any women know he was sexually turn on. She didn't want to glance down to his black dress pants knowing full well it held a tent above his groin area.

"Pan, I'm ashamed of you, reading such porno graphic books! What would your dear mother say?" Trunks teased. He knew full well, they were mainly romance novels but as before he loved to tease her about sexual interactions. She would only fluster more and mumble an incoherent curse across those innocent lips.

"Fuck!" She yelped loudly. Trunks was taken back by her loud curse. She slapped her forehead with her left hand and mumbled something under her breath. It wasn't the curse word he had suspected to be incoherent. She yelled "Fuck" very clearly to him. He grinned more loving her in this predicament. "Fucking is right…they were fucking hard huh?" He teased her more before receiving a harsh angrier gaze. Her blue eyes held a fiery touch, telling him she was furious right now!

"I lost track of time, I forgot to pick up my mom half a hour ago!" Pan said angrily.

When the word _mother_ escaped Trunks lips earlier it was then that she remembered her dear mother. She promised her mom a fun filled weekend in the city and Trunks had made her completely forget to pick her up from the island. It was his damn fault!

"Really? Why is your mother coming down?" He asked tossing the book back on the shelve completely forgetting its contents and existence instantly. His interest turned to her mother visiting.

"I promise her a fun weekend in the city!" She yelled as she entered her living chambers. She needed to grab her keys to her car, when suddenly she stopped abruptly. Her car was low on gas, and dare to even reach the speed 60 without the engine wanting to rumble and shake as if it was sick. She peered back into the office a smile form on her lips and a sweet adorable voice escaped her mouth "Oh dear Trunksie…"

He groaned knowing full well what she wanted just by his nickname. She used that sweet voice so preciously and he couldn't help but say "What?"

"Did you drive here?"

"agrhh…yes, but why don't' I fly you quickly!" He answered not wanting to drive in 5 o'clock traffic. Two hours had flown by, with neither of them noticing.

"Just exactly tell me how, your going to carry me, mom, and luggage?"

Damn it, she was right. He may have super sayain strength but not 10 extra arms with him. He really was in for it now! His new corvette was going to filled with luggage and two respectable chatter box women. Women not willing to go in the small back seat for a simple fuck, like the normal.

"Fine, I'll drive."

**Author Note: I wasn't feeling the T/M vibe so I this story is now T/P! Enjoy and review please!**


	2. Driven wild and sugar cookies

Trunks had veered off the interstate 5 minutes ago taking exit _Roshi _leading to the 3 mile bridge and nearing the isolated country. Stopping at the first red light among 5 more leading to their destination, she leaned back into the leather seat and turned the radio on. Classic rock music came on the speakers, and hummed beautifully into her ears. The car was spot-less, no pieces of dirt dare to be on it, the leather shine as well as the dashboards and fancy buttons. It was practically brand new in Pan's eyes. Trunks had complained it was getting old, maybe it was an older model but it screamed perfection! The engine run smoothly, the air condition and heating work to perfection, it had cd/radio in it, plus a dvd screen player placed in the middle of the dashboard. It was a dream car to her! The corvette turn right onto "Shoga road" and Trunks moved into the left lane.

"So, are you going to borrow those romance novels for some ideas?" Pan asked watching him steer the black shiny wheel. His sunglasses gleamed, his hair was a little tousle but it fell perfectly around his face, his chin held a two day old stubby facial hair and his smile plaster on his lips made her want to be in between his thighs again. She had missed that one sexual encounter with him. Sure, it was the alcoholic beverages making them both daring and horny teenagers but he pleased her till her knees buckled that sweet prom night. 27 years old and never again did she feel someone hands caress her body like he had! Dirty thoughts plagued in her mind before she banished them away answering as Trunks started answering her question.

"No, actually I was thinking something more personal. Romance novels may be good for some vague ideas, but I really need to win her over with true romantic tactics!" Trunks answered referring to his favor he asked nearly an hour ago.

"Someone who can teach me. Someone like you!" He admitted, feeling his belly churned when he mention her to become his personal teacher. Pan was a gal who believed in romance and nothing sexual, she was the girl who would write love poems, kiss a man because she loved him not for foreplay sex, hold hands with a man feeling perfectly content and not wanting the big money or fancy things. She was your true hopeless romantic and he needed her help. Yet he yearned to be like her, to truly believe in such things. The thought escaped his mind hearing her voice.

"So you want me to teach you personally?"

"Yea, let's just say it's more like a pretend girlfriend and boyfriend relationship. Show me how to capture your heart!"

Ha…capture her heart! She rather him capture onto other things but she held back her desires crossing her legs tightly. The risky thought of him grabbing onto her firm B cup breast, made her heart race and her womanhood ache with need. She brushed off the feeling quickly, when she notice the speed monitor. He was practically a tortoise on the road right now, what happen to the speedy rabbit he used to be? He was going 45 in a 60 speed limit range for Dende sakes!

"Trunks, speed it up! I'm already late as it is!"

"No can do Panny, I have two outstanding speeding tickets over my shoulders and I can't afford another one!" He admitted, eyes focus on the black and yellow lined road.

"Ha, your speedy road rage finally caught up with you!" Pan giggled. Trunks droved like a maniac escaping from an insane hospital. He was danger and hazardous on any road. Finally the law stepped in, no matter whether he was C.C president or not. He had connections around the bustling city. Freebies left and right were given to him. Trunks was a very important man and he knew that but the cops needed to stop him.

His mother must have freaked when she found out about those speeding tickets. It was not a good thing to have on his records. She could see Bulma screaming at him, demanding him to be a good role model. Ha, if only she knew about her son's sex life, she would literally fate from the mere thought her baby boy was sexual active. He played a innocent role in front of his mom, that could win him a academy award any day.

"Unfortunately yes! Damn cops!" He muttered under his breath veering back into the right lane and coming to the 3rd red light. He pressed onto his brakes when the light turn red and whistle to the tune of the radio. Tapping his fingers against the wheel in tune with the music, he gazed outside enjoying the forestry scenery laid out before him. He hadn't taken this road in a very long time, he was always running the interstate and city highways for business. Taking a deep breath, he watched the leaves move as a breeze swept across the blue sky.

"Well, I don't have any tickets on me. Let me drive, I want to get there before dark!" Pan answered unbuckling her seat belt and taking privilege into her own hands placing the driving shift into park. "Let's switch seats!" She kneeled upward into the passenger seat and lean towards the driver side.

"Agrhh...sometimes you can be so demanding!" Trunks stated unbuckling his seat belt. Taking his eyes off the beautiful forestry scenery and answering miss hot pants demands quickly. Pan may have been 1/4 sayian added with a typical human holding no exclusive highly powers but she could sure fool him for being a full strong sayian woman sometimes. She knew nothing about flying or big bang attacks! Her father held her back from such dangerous things, from his overprotective stature. _Wonder why she wasn't so demanding towards her father? _Demanding she was with him, when she wanted something done.

"I'm a woman, it comes with the package! Now let me in!" She said settling her butt onto his lap. She managed to slip between the dashboard and onto the edge of the driver seat. Her back facing the window and against the steering wheel was not a pretty sight to other go lucky drivers. Surely horns would be blowing soon but she needed to get to her mothers house quickly before she started to worry frantically about her baby girl.

Trunks quirked an eyebrow wondering why she was trying to get in the seat facing the opposite way. He didn't argue his point not with the view he was getting.

Her breast were in front of his face, the smell of roses in her hair rose into his nostrils, and her innocent brown eyes upon his made him stifle a moan. He muffled something incoherently and picked himself up slowly trying to lean towards the passenger seat. Her perky breast in his face was not helping matters down below. He felt a hard on coming alive in his pants and felt the difficult pain to get to the other side. He stopped his actions figuring it would best to push the driver seat all the way back, making it easier for both to slip by into each others seats. Pressing the side button the seat flew back instantly making Pan slip to the floor and her face right between his legs.

_Damn it dende, I said I wanted to get my thighs between his thighs not my face!_ She muttered referring to her silently prayers she mention earlier. She groaned feeling tightly squeeze between the seat and the foot peddles. Thank dende, the car was in park other wise her huge butt would be giving it the accelerator!

"Damn it Trunks why you do that!"

"This was your damn idea not mine!" He screamed feeling himself being more turn on, when her face was leaning near his covered erection. Horns started to blow loudly indicating the red light was now green and Trunks sport corvette wasn't moving a inch. Great they were holding up traffic and she seemed to be in the middle of his erection, accelerator and brakes.

"Get me out!" She yelled feeling trapped. She was starting to panic, as she grabbed onto his spreading knees pushing her self up only to be stopped by Trunks hands.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" She yelled anger rising in her voice. Did he think she was actually going to stay in between his legs. She was not some cheap hooker wanting to make deals. Damn it, she was his friend stuck and in need of some help. She glanced upward to see blue flashing lights right outside the window.

One word entered her mind …..Cops!

"Shit!" Trunks muttered when the officer lean against the sports car and knock gently on the closed driver side window. The officer was wearing a blue and red helmet with big imprinted words _Orange County Police Department._ He surely wasn't your typical city cop. He was probably driving a Harley Davidson motorcycle with small sirens and small flashing lights fixed on to it. Other wise why would he be wearing such a ridiculous helmet? Trunks thought, glancing back into his review mirror confirming the siren attached motorcycle. Damn, he was annoyed. Just his stature of him leaning onto his shiny sports car told all, he was not a friendly cop.

Trunks looked down to find Pan with a panicky look to her face. Her body at the bottom of the floor board and her face near the crotch of his pants was not a good impression on the waiting officer of the law.

"Don't answer!" She whispered towards him, she did not need to be seen like this, how mortifying! The cop would surely think she was your typical corner street hooker willing to offer some help to a needy man. A needy man indeed he was, as her eyes gleamed at the tented area of his pants for the second time today. Gosh, she was really getting out of hand with all these day dreaming fantasies. She really needed to slow down on those romance novels.

Yea right, like he could ignore the officer when he was right there looking at a blurry figure inside a tented sports car window. What was he going to do act like a ghost? He had no choice but to answer the officer taps across the window.

Trunks narrow his eyes and press the downward button for the motor sliding window. Sun peered down, as the tented glass rolled down completely disappearing from his eye sight. "What seems to be the problem officer?" the words seek out so sweetly you would imagine he was 3 years old asking for a brand new toy. Trunks was going to try to sweet talk a cop and move traffic along with a woman between his legs! Great!

_What was he thinking?_ Pan pondered as the officer pulled his dark sunglasses down and saw a clear view of Pan upon the floor between the lovely number one bachelor Trunks.

"Hello" she squeaked out and smiled sweetly.

_That was not going to help at all. Not at all!_

Videl put her worn out red apron on, waiting for her dear daughter to come home. Pan always adored her mother and adored her special sugar coated cookies. Her dear daughter must miss home cook meals and it was all her duty to bring her such things on this special occasion. Placing the sugar and flour in a bowl, her hands went to work. Mother's always look out for their daughters, and made sure they didn't go hunger! Hunger for food and hunger for men advice. Pan seemed quite distant on the phone when Videl asked about Trunks. Trunks was a man written and made in perfection for her daughter and she didn't seem at all interested. Pan was shy when it came to men, that was all the reason she stuck her nose and eyes in romance books. Romance books only gave you a tiny ounce of what love truly is. Love was something she wanted her daughter to experience and something that equal to marriage, wild sex and kids. She defiantly was getting edgy about having grandchildren, both her and Bulma-san talked about such things over the phone like they actually had grandchildren running across floors with bundles of toys. She just may have to take matters in her own hands and make plans along with Bulma-san to get those two together. She smirked as she placed the cookie dough in tiny splotches and in the oven. Things needed to get hot, and hot soon for those two! 400 degrees and the oven flamed up.

_Misbehavior conduct while motor vehicle in use! _The Orange County police ticket read. Trunks sweet talk and Pan's friendly "hello" added with an adorable smile didn't get them off the hook completely. Hookers and prostitutes being an increasing problem in Orange County the past few years and not taken lightly across the county of homegrown country people. It was a serious offense and something Pan didn't want to be known as _aka:_ cheap sexy street gal for needy man release.

Pan convinced the police officer she was not your average hooker……..just…well…just….a…..just……a woman…..a….

_A newly wed couple off to a vacation at an old country home_ Trunks mildly lied.

Ok Trunks convinced the officer such a thing but she did try to stutter something. She rolled her eyes and sigh a relief. Trunks was a good liar and a good actor in these predicaments. Must be something you learn when dealing with corporate monsters across the world. This made Trunks the loveable guy he was. Charm was the winner for him in any predicament. Even if he was spreading woman legs, perhaps her legs as his charming….big…..sexy…….impaling…..

Damn, her thoughts today. She mutter a cursed watching Trunks work his magic charm, her left hand shielding the gazing sun. Both standing on the edge of the road, as traffic flew by them top speed. She was blaming those dirty thoughts on the impressing heat. _It's the heat. Totally the heat!!_

News of a hooker between his legs while stopping at a red light would surely have a crowd of paparazzi at his doorstep tomorrow morning and his mother bickering in his ear. His mother would disown him, if news got to her about this! His mother may have been the world sweetest scientist but she could spit out some fiery flames when angry at her dear baby boy. He had a highly important elegant role in C.C. and such news would be devastating to his Presidency of C.C.

Pan's eyes were a burning inferno when those words escaped his mouth but he had to do something convincing!

_Yea, make her look like a horny married slut, when he was an innocent hubby by stander_. She thought to herself, as she shuffled her feet against the cement. She wanted to throw him a well deserving punch to his nose but brush off the idea, knowing a wife beating her husband would be a dead giveaway for them not being happily married and seeking a romantic time together!

The officer gave them many questioning looks but shrugged the matter, when his radio patched to his left shoulder said something along the lines of a house fire and crazy teenagers with fireworks down Williow Street. The officer left the scene quickly on his Harley Davidson motorcycle wanting to be the first at the fire scene.

Though the lie worked and earned Pan a night of freedom instead a locked jail cell. She was embarrassed and angry with Trunks innocent act, and adorable lie. She was the one gasping and stuttering her words when asked questions by the snotty cop and he was smooth as a baby's bottom. A bottom Pan didn't mind seeing, when he exited the car, stretching from the drive. The anger subsided quickly as she gazed her eyes at the fine butt. It hadn't taken long to arrive at her parents home, after the incident occurred.

"Here we are Panny!"

She blinked twice before adjusting her eyes away, and focusing on the little house light up in the night. Stars gazing and the moon shining down along the gravel drive-way gave the house a cozy and inviting view. Hearing the small river roar and the smell of sun daisies gave her a tingle in her stomach. She felt home! Anticipating seeing her mother she scurried and followed the gravel path to her parents' home. Trunks walked along her side reaching for her small smooth hand, tighten his grasp around it as they neared the front door. She blinked at him wondering what in the world was he doing? When did Trunks care to hold her hand or not?

"Just practicing!" Trunks answered. She nodded her head, realizing his action as a romance tactic he was willing to learn. She pouted slightly for the fact it was all a act. A act she wish would come true. She dreamed that he would want to hold her hand like that because he adored her not because he was willing to learn something new. She smiled at him and walked as hands in each other grasp. _Might as well enjoy while I can!_

"For this to work, maybe we should to tell your parents were dating!" Trunks said as they made their way onto the dull brown porch and in front of the brown wooden door. Pan cringed for a second; her father would not like it at all. Gohan was the over protector and Videl was the carefree spirited one, when raising their daughter. Gohan being the powerful sayian he was would surely fight with Trunks about this issue but her mother would be thrilled! She pondered the thought, if her mother really believed they were dating, which would mean during this weekend her mother wouldn't be bickering and scolding her for not having a man at her side. Maybe this romance learning technique could work for both of their advantages. "Fine, but you know dad is not going to be very pleased!"

"I'll handle your dad, just worry about having fun with your mother this weekend!" He answered her, knocking on the wooden door.

Damn, she knew he could be sweet when he wanted to be! Sometimes she wondered why he ran to all those sex driven women instead of a simple loving woman. _A woman like her!_

The door budge open and a warm greeting mother hugged her daughter tightly. "Mom, please you're hurting me…"

"Oh honey I miss you so much, oh…honey" Videl kissed her daughter cheeks leaving smears of lipstick across her pale face. Videl finished her assault of kisses when she noticed Pan holding Trunks hand. She smiled and a face of pure happiness sketched across her beautiful features. "Trunks…my baby" kissing him on his stubby facial hair cheeks. Trunks grinned and in attempt to wipe her pure candy red apple lipstick away, he only smeared it more. He shrugged his shoulders figuring it wouldn't hurt to sit, and let it stain his face. He didn't want to insult Videl's warm inviting kisses, by him wiping them harshly away! "Please tell me there a marriage along the way!" She glee in happiness, letting the two step in the small house.

"Mom, don't start jumping to things, we're just…well…dating!" Pan stuttered not used lying to her mother. She was always so honest with her mother, even about the prom night spent with Trunks. Guilt came over her that morning and her mother could tell something wasn't right. Once the secret was revealed, she didn't realize how much her mother wanted to see her with Trunks. Her mother had always bickered about her being with Trunks even till the age of 27. Her mother would always question her about Trunks and his whereabouts, hobbies, business? _Did Trunks even have hobbies besides sleeping around?_

She knew he despised antiques, by the way he told her she wasting her money on junk every time he entered her office. She loved her office to hold a touch of home and those tea sets were staying even if he didn't like them and thought her money was being wasted away. If it brought her the slightest happiness, it was going to stay. Now, the collection romance novels were developing some dirty thoughts but it was the only source of romance in her life so why bother to throw them away? She just has to control those dirty thoughts even if Trunks was the main source of those risky sexy thoughts!

"Why are you so late?" Videl questioned, watching the two take a seat in the brown leather sofa. She was starting to worry about her dear daughter, and started to wonder if she really wanted to spend time with her during the weekend. It was unlikely for her daughter to be late. Then again maybe the two love birds were spending some quality time together? Hmm….how romantic!

"Um…we had a little incident earlier!" Pan stated letting go of Trunks hand, and crossing her legs patting her self down upon the bulky sofa. The leather sofa was slippery and quite shiny with a scent of newly leather. Her mother must have been cleaning the house frantically while her daughter ran late. Videl was a woman when nervousness settled in her stomach, that meant it was clean up time. She was always scurrying around the house cleaning when her mind wasn't at ease. Pan was far from that, if anything she took up her father side with messy habits. She was going to hear a fuss or two when her mother entered her living chambers. It surely wasn't presentable as the small country home. The home had a smell of fresh bake cookies and held not a spec of dust. Soft classical music played in the background of the kitchen to the far right, and fresh sandwiches were on a silver platter along with sugar cookies on the dining room table near the sofa. Trunks edge over and grabbed a couple of roast beef sandwiches shoving them in his mouth. He was quite hungry and his sayian stomach gurgle once or twice before shoving those delicious sandwiches down his throat.

"Oh you poor dear…you didn't eat at all did you?"

Damn it, now her mother was catering to the man beside her. Why did women tend to cater to this man? Even her dear mother, could be fooled by his innocent acts. Pan nudged her elbow in his stomach, making him cough and bread crumbs to spit out upon her denim skirt. "Stop eating like a pig" she warned him as he gently grinned at her spreading his right arm over her shoulder. "Sorry dear!" He teased, making her squirm under the watchful eyes of her mother. She grabbed a small cookie and nibble on it's sweetness. He quirk a eyebrow but kept his mouth shut!

"Oh, honey let the man eat; he's a growing sayian man!" Videl corrected her daughter as she handed the plate over to Trunks placing it on his lap. "Eat up dear!"

"Mom isn't those for dad?"

"Well yes, but your father can survive without a snack for tonight!" Videl winked entering the kitchen, grabbing a couple of glasses of sweet lemonade to hand out to the visiting couple.

"Here you go!" She handed two glasses with wild pink flowers decorated to them that could easily be mistaken for groovy 1970's cups! Shopping for new utensils and cups was first on Pan's list for their fun filled weekend! She really needed to take her mother out! Pan sipped the sweet lemonade and relax from its sweetest flavor that made her feel home! Her mother always made the best lemonade! She cuddled in the sofa, and felt content as Trunks rubbed her shoulder stuffing two more sandwiches in his mouth. The man was either picking up a lot techniques from the small reading of the romance novel earlier, or acting a little too extra sweet to his playing role! _Probably enjoying watching me squirm under my mother eyes, but her father hadn't found out this important piece of information yet! Wonder what he'll do then!_

"So what was this incident again dear?" Videl asked seating in the near leather chair recliner. She wore an red rose floral dress, that descended down past her knees and red high heels strap across her small feet. She was dressed so elegantly, even for being stuck in the country home and she was always ready for welcoming guest even if it was her daughter.

"Cops!" Trunks answered sipping on Videls world famous lemonade, stretching his feet and relaxing into the leather sofa. His stomach not as achy from hunger and the sweet lemonade making his stomach settle was all he needed to feel content.

Pan gave him a death glare look, for him mentioning the very word Cops. He better not have any ideas of explaining what happen earlier, and how Pan ended between the man's legs.

"Cops just checking various cars for routine check ups!" Pan quickly answered, she was partially lying but felt content enough for the answer she replied to her mother. "Trunks drove his sports car here must be a reason they wanted to stop us!"

Trunks gave her a cheesy mischievous smile, knowing full well she was avoiding the subject of her sweet body between his legs.

"Oh, a new sports car dear Trunks?"

"No Mrs. Videl-chan, just an old model Corvette!" He simply answered until his eyes peek up at Gohan figure standing at the edge of the wooden staircase.

"Oh, Gohan-hun, look who Pan brought for a sweet visit!"

Gohan gave a questioning look but step down the last step and offer his hand to Trunks. "How are you?"

Trunks vigorously took Gohan hand for a quick shake and added an adorable charming smile to it. "Fine good sir!"

_Ha, that smile isn't going to help at all!_ Pan thought to herself, adjusting her denim skirt as it rode up a notch. She warned him clearly about her father. Trunks didn't take heed to those warnings but he never did. He was a person with actions first thoughts later! She could tell her father wasn't please with Trunks rubbing her left shoulder and sitting so close to her. His eyes dance across Trunks hands as they began sparking a flame.

"Hi daddy!" She stood up quickly from the sofa and out of Trunks reach. She kissed her father on the cheek and hugged him tightly!

"Honey their dating! Isn't that sweet?"

Gohan groaned in his daughters arms. Her hug was not comforting, when Videls words escaped her lips. Trunks was a good guy but he knew being caught up in business affairs could easily turn into love affairs quickly.

"This true Pan-chan?" Gohan asked.

"Yes daddy!"

Gohan browse over his daughter shoulder and gave a harsh glance towards Trunks

_You hurt my daughter, I ripped you apart!_

Trunks quirk up another sweet smile, and avoided eye contact quickly. Browsing down on the last sandwich he quickly shoved it in his mouth. Anything was better then looking into the eyes of angry sayian male! Plus those sandwiches were down right delicious, something far from Bulma-san cooking abilities and sandwich making.

Pan quickly back a step and look up towards her mom "Ready to go, I want to get their before it gets too late!" She offered her father another peek on the cheeks as Trunks stood up from his sitting position, offering the man another quick hand shake and following the two ladies, grabbing the bronze suitcases near the door.

"Bye daddy, I'll take good care of mom for the weekend!" Pan winked opening the door.

Gohan cleared his throat giving Videl a warm kiss on the lips and a pat on the shoulder. "You'll be careful ok!" Gohan stated watching Trunks leave with his two most important women in his life.

**Author Note: Hopefully this is a crowd pleaser! I really hope to get some major feedback and reviews. Thanks to all who have already review on the first chapter, please keep them coming! Bye Bye,…..gingacookie03**


	3. Lavender colors and grandchildren?

Pan was standing near a small vendor of china set teacups. Browsing at there source of colors and feeling the texture of each cup dragging her fingers across them. She contemplated to herself on which color to choose from. Blue….Red…..Violent….Sandy-white…..Aqua……Lavender…….and Orange. Picking up the small lavender cup, her thoughts brought her to Trunks hair. It's was his signature hair color that made the man so damn irresistible and unique. She wondered?

"Pan-chan, where have you been, I've been looking all over for you!" Videl stated nearing her daughter at the small vendor located inside the Tokyo industry mall.

"Sorry mom, just something caught my eye!" Pan said glancing at the small lavender cup in her small hands. The clerk neared the ladies and watched as Pan studied the cup. "It's a real bargain for 25 dollars miss!" he stated as she place the cup down ignoring the pesty sales clerk.

"Oh Pan-chan you don't need another tea cup! Let's go shopping in some department stores! Or better yet isn't their Victoria Secrets near the food court?"

Pan rolled her eyes at her mother urgings about sexy lingerie. She been pestering her since they arrived at the mall around 10 a.m. It was only Saturday and her mom was already telling her to be wearing something more sexy and fashionable! All because she believed Trunks and her were dating. Besides, what was wrong with wearing cotton panties and bras? She didn't need satin or flimsy underwear that barely covered her ass to be sexy. Then again Trunks standards were probably high for a woman to be considered sexy! She shook her head, banishing the thought away. She needed to focus on something other than Trunks. Trunks seemed to be in her thoughts a little too much lately.

He had graciously dropped off the two women, at her apartment last night. He even had the courtesy gesture walking both women to the door and giving her a peek on the cheek. She was beginning to wonder why he needed her help?

"Oh mom, I'm not going into such a store!" Pan stated leaving the vendor and leaving the lavender cup behind. If her mother wasn't so obvious about her purchases, she would end up with that cup in her possession. Walking briskly towards a Dillard's store, in attempt to reach it before her mother had another chance to even mention the dreadful word Victoria Secret. She entered safely with her mother at her heels.

_This was going to be a long day!_

Trunks groaned feeling light headed from pleasure. Papers were across the wooden floors, charts were thrown off the desk and a beautiful blonde was kneeling between his legs as he leaned back in his office chair. Her hot mouth made him weak in the knees and his heart thumping so hard, from pleasure. Rubbing his hands threw her blonde streaks; he closed his eyes letting her do all the hard work.

The blonde was always flirtatious with him, and right now was the perfect time to let those flirtatious acts to be put into action. Hot action! He just escaped from a bustling 5 hour conference meeting and this was the perfect thing to relax his nerves. Moaning slightly he leaned back more into his chair, as she literally sucked him alive.

Surprisingly, his mother left the meeting into her own chambers, instead of entering his office and demanding to look at his notes. Notes he never give a damn about, and something he threw in the garbage the next day. Bulma-san would freak about such a thing but what she didn't know didn't hurt. And damn, if this hot blonde didn't make his balls hurt, he was so close….so close….

Pan entered the large C.C building with her mother right behind her. After shopping from hell, her mother managed to make her try on lingerer and new clothes. Bags filled her hands as she laid them down on the sofa of the C.C. living chambers. Her mother thought it would be a brilliant idea, to show Bulma-san such new clothes. Pan always wondered why women did such things, usually when she bought new clothes; she only courteously showed her pet cat Friskers. He always seemed to like them, and never gave her a questioning look whether if it fit her too tightly or loosely. Friskers always love her new clothes; of course he was just a cat covered in fur and practically naked but the cat loved her.

Stretching across the sofa plushy cushions, she yawned loudly. Today was the long day she had anticipated it to be. Her mother could drain her of her energy so quickly.

"Pan-chan don't be so rude, go say hello to Bulma-san in the kitchen."

Her mother already made her greetings to Bulma, who was cooking up a storm of meals for hunger sayians soon to attack for supper at 7:00 p.m. Bulma-san waved her hands closing a lid to a pot, and entered the living room.

"Oh, she doesn't need to do such thing, she is always welcome here Videl. She always walking in and making herself at home!" Bulma-san smiled patting Pan on the head.

"Did you tell my son, you're here?" Bulma-san questioned lifting her eyebrow. Even with a quirk eyebrow, Bulma-san held such an elegantly beauty about her. She was older now, and she still seemed to be so young. Her beauty always captivated the room, and her intelligence always captivated an audience. No wonder, Vegeta fell flat on his ass for her!

"Oh, Panny you should go give Trunks a hello and sweet kiss, he hasn't seen you all day!" Videl said clasping her hands together. She wore a smile that any mother would wear when their children were in love.

"Kiss? Panny doesn't kiss Trunks, she probably throw him a mean punch before he pull his moves on her!" Bulma-san laughed knowing her son charms never affected Pan strong will mind. Pan was a independent girl, a leading architect business in Tokyo and a well keep lady. While Trunks, was all the opposite, he was a dependent man, a good business man, if he keep his eyes on documents instead of women, and a immature man seeking attention. Trunks was your average bachelor, willing to get the immediate attention a bachelor could receive from single women, and possible married women.

"Aww, Bulma-san Trunks didn't tell you?" Videl questioned patting her dress down a bit.

"Tell me what? What did he do this time?" Bulma questioned not wanting to hear her son mischievous acts. He thought he had her fooled by acting so innocent, ha, the woman knew more then he would be willing to tell. She sat near Pan on the sofa, Videl taking her a seat near both of them.

"Panny and Trunks are dating!"

Pan groaned, Trunks must have forgotten to let Bulma-san know that small detail. He seemed so eager to tell her parents, knowing it make her squirm all night. Ha, he had forgotten to let his parents know such a vital thing. Pan smirked evilly, holding the ball in her court now. He was going to pay, seriously pay!

"He didn't tell you Bulma-san? We've been dating for awhile now! He must be embarrassed; to tell his mother he's fallen deeply in love with me!"

Bulma was gapping like a goldfish now, her mouth literally wouldn't shut. She was shocked to hear such a thing. Her son, never had romance flings, he usually flirt with some skank who was willing to give her body to him. He was in love with Pan? Pan and Trunks in love?

Bulma gathered herself, and brush her blue bangs away from her face. Something Trunks always did when nervous or excited, like his mother.

"Oh, honey I'm so happy! He didn't tell me. Oh…I'm so thrilled! We'll be getting grandchildren soon!" Bulma glee in happiness hugging Videl. Both older women, screamed from excitement. Pan watched in horror, she hadn't meant that to be part of the topic. Kids wasn't suppose to enter, this whole romance techniques learning thing! She had a bone to pick with Trunks. He should of known his mother was going to act this way, then again maybe that's why he didn't tell his mother they were dating?

"Well….um……that can't happen!" Pan was lost for words. She needed to tell these women, that kids were not part of the formula that equaled her into this mess. Pretending to be dating the number one bachelor was not an easy job, and Pan was starting to realize that by each passing day. She needed to help him win over that business partner shut the deal, and get back to her own priorities without hurting anyone feelings in the process. What in the world could you say, to pleading mothers wanting grandchildren? Hmm….

"Trunks and I….well…actually Trunks has a problem!" Pan screamed out loud quickly.

She was really falling into a deeper whole, and bringing Trunks down with her was making this whole situation feel like a coffin being buried into the depths of the ground. Well at least she wasn't being buried alone!

"Problem? What do you mean problem?" Bulma's mother instinct came in, like a basketball being slam dunk. She was concern now, and making her concern was not a good thing. Bulma-san will be all too willing to fix that concern for her son, and Trunks would be screaming at Pan for weeks. Unless….it's something she can't fix or really know anything about!

"Well…um….oh gosh…um.." Pan was not winning the crowd over with her stuttering, it was time to put some acting into it. Something she learned just the past few days with Trunks. Leading actor or not here she comes!

She placed her left hand over her forehead making a dramatic sigh, "Oh I can't say…Trunks will be so upset!" She closed her eyes, slightly and sniffled. Ok sniffling wasn't good b/c snot was literally going down her throat and making her gag. Huh, the mere thought of her and Trunks being so lovey dovey should be making her gag, not the snot. She rather have that man deep inside her thighs not in loving hugs and wet kisses. Shuttering from the thought, only added to the effect of seriousness of the lie she was willing to tell both women near her.

Opening her eyes confirmed the two nosiest concern women were leaning in each word she said. She won them over with ease, a twinkle dwell in her eyes. Now it was the finale. Trunks was not going to like it but what he didn't know won't hurt. Plus, it wouldn't have Bulma-san questioning him about it being the mere problem would cause to much differences between the two. She hid a evil grin, and said………….

**Author note: Alright I'm leaving a big cliff hanger here. What do you think the problem is huh? Well, I guess you only find out, if a lot people review with interest and in the next chapter that will be written. I know this chapter is short, but it's all part of the process. Please do enjoy and review. Bye bye.**


	4. Bitter revenge or break of insanity?

Pan quirked an eyebrow, as the two older women looked at each other questioningly.

Ok …maybe her use of words was implying something totally different but come on, did she have to spell it out to them? The world smartest scientist and her mother who married a book worm, should have figured it by now. Yes, the older women were born in a different generation but the catchy phrase "No Aim and Fire" should of been crystal clear. Pan closed her eyes and sighed. She started to mutter a few geez's and golly goshes before spitting different words out.

"You know...it's….oh….he…..sperm……..lost…..he……"

Pan Son was stuttering again. Great, just great. She was losing her compulsory and she needed to regain it. Frustrated with herself she blew a piece of silk black hair dangling in her blue eyes and leaned back into the couch crossing her arms.

"Well?" Bulma asked getting a little frustrated. The woman was getting agitated and Pan did not need to get Bulma-san agitated. Even Vegeta knew that! Pan was really wishing she was telling Vegeta right now. How much simplier that conversation would of been compared to two hovering women wanting grandchildren now. Vegeta answer probably consisted of a snort and "That's the brat's problem!"

It would of been so freaken simple...too simple! But, Pan was stuck explaining such a tale to both mothers who were convince both her and Trunks were madly in love. Really, was this worth all the trouble? Surely, insanity was to come soon from both hovering women demanding grandchildren and demanding every intimate detail of Trunks and her relationship. Then again, revenge was bitter sweet and she needed to get back at Mr. Charm for the cop incident days prior. Yeap, revenge was the winner. .

Staring back at the two women in front of her waiting for her reply and reasoning of not baring children. She had to wonder...yes.. wonder...no wonder Trunks was always complaining about being so tired after work. Acting was hardcore to say the least and Trunks was a pro at that. Otherwise how would he charm his way into women's hearts…….wait…..legs was the correct word for that. Pan rubbed the temple of her head with massaging fingers in swift motions.

Surely , she didn't have to explain the whole biological aspect of it? Gathering her thoughts together the two anticipated women watched her every move, wondering why their dear Panny was having such difficulites. Contemplating to herself, she just need to put it very bluntly and 5 simple words should do the trick. Ha the trick that brought Trunks down without a decent fight. Oh...the victory she now possessed!

"He can't produce good sperm!" She blurted out, throwing her hands in the air. Whew…..those words were hard to say. Though, a smirk did seize upon her lips, just the mere lie about Trunks certain troublesome was quite satisfying. She was gaining some needed ground and needed acting.

It was embarassing explaining such things to both mothers, but it seem to be easier knowing all was a big flat lie. Her cheeks tinted a little crimson as she try to avoid eye contact watching both mothers react to such news. This was going to be quite interesting!

Videl just seemed to be in complete shock, surely sayians didn't have trouble with such things! Wasn't there a mating ritual? She wanted to questioned Pan but keep quiet noticing her daughters tinted cheeks. This was probably hard on Panny to explain such things. She must be going through an emotional wreck knowing she couldn't have children. Videl sighed hoping she could take away her daughter's pain. Leaning over she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Oh my…." Bulma gasped covering her mouth with her hands. Her eyes danced with confusion and sadness. "My poor baby! He must be so devastated!"

Hmm….devastated indeed. Ha…once Trunks found out about this lie ……Pan thought to herself. Pan was feeling victorious and satisfied with her skills. She was quite proud of herself and her lies. Surely Bulma-san wouldn't dare approach the subject with her son. It would be an "devastating" conversation. Trunks will surely kill her if he found this out but how would he? Both mothers were clearly not going approach Trunks with his sexual problems. This was working all to well. Lady Luck had finally approached her!

Bulma wiped her left eye, as a tear nearly leaked out. Her baby boy couldn't have children! Oh...the heartache. Her poor baby boy! She was choking back tears and her eyes wanted to poor a river but she held her chin high and dare not let one tear drop. It had to be for dear Pannys sake, she dared not upset her!

Pan took notice of Bulma teary eyes and cringed for bringing the scientist to the brink of tears.

"Don't worry Bulma-san! He has accepted it!" Pan whispered lightly trying to lighten the mood. She smiled and glanced at her mother, who wore a deep frown. Great….the planned worked! It may be a sad moment for both mothers but the storm would blow over eventually. Surely, they would find out in the near future, that by some miraculously miracle he'll be able to have kids. Just not now and not with her. Her planned worked!

"No wonder, he hasn't slipped up?" Bulma blurted out.

Pan ears perked up by the words spilling from Bulma-san mouth. She wiped her eyes with a kleenex, waving her hand slightly as she continued to talk "No wonder he's been with so many woman, and hasn't gotten a slut knocked up? I always wondered about that…but...but...now I know! Bulma placed a her hands upon her chin and sighed. Looking towards Pan and comfortly grasping the ¼ sayian hand with much sincerity…..

"Pan you are such a wonderful woman to accept him like this! You must truly love him?"

Those words were stabbing her in the back! She wanted slapped her forehead on the coffee table and strangle Dende right now! What happened to Lady Luck? Damn bitch just ran off and left her!

Damn, why was dating the number one bachelor such a task? And Why did she agree to this fake relationship in the first place? Damn Trunks Vegeta Briefs……Damn him and his charm…Damn him for not telling his mother about them dating…..Damn him for being so manipulating…Damn his body……Damn his sexiness……Damn...just damn his whole being!

Pan was cursing a storm inside her head wanting nothing but to get a hold of Trunks and pull his precious lavendar hair out! This was not part of the deal! Teaching him to be romantic did not include so many obstacles. Damn him!

She controlled her physical features and wore a smile. She needed to comfort Bulma-san, she nearly choked on her tongued but managed to say "Trunks and I are in love and that's all that matters!" Damn……those words were not only harder to say then "No good sperm" but they were totally gagging her. If Trunks heard her right now, he would tease her for it forever. Good thing, he was upstairs in his office going through files or doing something constructive for the company.

If only he knew what pickle she brought him into?

……………………….

Trunks washed his hands and looked at himself in his personal restroom mirror. Splashing a handful of water upon his face, he was in shock and didn't look good. His eyes were red and his hair was raveled and out of place. He felt a headache approaching and all he could do was stare at himself in disbelief. This never happened to him before? What gotten into him? Surely there had to be an explaination?

Trunks Briefs was always on top of things and always damn right good. So Why? Why did this happen to him? TO HIM?

………………………

Pan felt a vibration coming from her purse. She tore her eyes away from both mothers and open her purse quickly searching for her cell phone. She grasped the pink vibrating metal phone and notice a familiar number plastered on it's screen. She had to wonder why would he be calling her now?


	5. Burning hot!

She crumbled into his warm arms, tears flowing and sobs choking her. He rubbed her back in circular motions as she soak his dark gray t-shirt with her tears. She wanted to leave this reality, wanted it to be some horrible nightmare. No, she lost everything, she lost her life and her earnings and her pride. Ashes...all were ashes.

"Panny, I'm so sorry!"

She sobbed more, wanting nothing more then too cry out to Dende in anger for letting this happen. When she recieved the phone call from her apartment owner, the terrifying words escpaing his raspy voice.

"There has been an accident...a fire erupted the whole building. I'm sorry...I'm...sorry but everything was lost!

Luckily no one was hurt but her heart still ache. Her artwork, her clients files, her clothes, her teacups, her books all her belongings didn't exist anymore. Damn flames!

He hugged her tightly not letting go. He didn't know what to say or to do, his only instict told him was to hug. Hug her, let her cry out to him. He wanted to take away her pain, her sorrow, her tears. Tears that rolled down her puffy red cheeks and tore his heart into pieces. If anything Trunks might have been a womanizer but a woman crying sorrowful tears tore his sayian prideful heart. His human side was effecting him, and he felt nothing more then to comfort his Panny.

Did he just say...his Panny?

He shooked his head clearing his mind. Now was not the time to think about that stuff.

She lyed into his chest as her tears slowly leak down her cheek. She sniffled only to get the strong smell of him and her nose scrunched up. He smelled like Vick's Vapor rub and alcohol. A small smile still edged it's way upon her lips. He looked like a pink teletubbie right about now. His face was covered with pink blotches of lotion and his skin was firey red.  
They lyed in his blue king sized bed, the sheets were crumpled, the pillows were scatter upon the bed and here he was comforting her, while he looked like a complete wreck himself.

Apparently during an eventful turn of events, his skin broke out like hives attacking his skin. At first she didn't recognize him, as he came to hug her as he came for her!

"Panny, I'll figure it out, I'll find you a place...I promise...I buy you everything! I'll buy you clothes, silverware...books...art pencils...sofa's...anything...I promise!" He scrambled kissing the top of her raven black hair.

She leaned more into his chest and looked up at his pink blotched face. His ocean blue eyes held sorrow and discomfort. He scratched his face lightly and mumbled something incoherent.

"Trunks...I don't want that...it's just...I want...I want..." She stuttered. She really wanted him to kiss her, to turn her on her back and drive into her. Help her forget her sorrows, help her relieved some stress. For goodness sakes...she wanted to fuck her best friend in a time like this...

What was she thinking?

He stopped his scratching for a second.

"Panny...you stay here with me, until we figure things out. You can borrow some of Bra's clothes and I'll get anything you want!" He said, as he lightly pick her up from her slumber form and slowly let go of her. He wanted nothing more then to hold her all night but...damn his skin.

He grasped his tear soaked shirt and tore it off, revealing a firey red chest and stomach. His rash was spreading and he couldn't help but scratch. His nails dug into his skin like a hammer into a nail. He wanted to rip his skin completely off and he be damn if it wasn't getting worse, as it spreaded more with each scratch.

"Trunks your making it worse!" Pan said picking herself up and going into his bathroom to find a wet cloth. She ran back into the room and grasped his arm pulling him close to her. She open the wet cloth and slowly rub it across his chest, only to recieve a loud yelp.

"OUCH...stop it hurts!"

"Stop being a big baby, Trunks!"

She wiped along his hard chest and lowered it on to his rock abs of a stomach, carefully she rubbed the irritated skin. She rubbed lightly across his belly button and upon the small hair that traveled downward until his black slacks came in the way. Traveling back up onto his chest she rubbed the wet cloth with slow circular motions. The corner of her eyes told her he was cringing his eyes from the burning as she focused her attempts of clearing his skin. It was really bad, something you don't go off and catch like a cold. She wondered...

"Trunks did you use a new soap or something?"

"No...and for goodness sake it's getting worse! It just pop up while Cindy was...was..." He stopped from what he was about to say...

"While Cindy did what?...What did she do to you Trunks?"

"I...I...she was just...she ..." He was stuttering something so unlike him and Pan quirk an brow. Flashes of Cindy down between his leg, pop into his mind and he turned his head in embarassment.

"She was giving me a BJ and I broke out...after...um...after...you know...!" He whispered waving his hands not wanting to look into her eyes as he explained his predictcument!

"OH...OH...geez Trunks...geez!" was all she could say flabbergasted. She stood up again and went back into his bathroom. She didn't dare look him into his face, her embarassment getting the best of her. She really didn't want to know that but she asked for it...

'Don't worry about it Panny...just come back to bed and rest. You had a bad night and...you need to rest!"

She ignored his request coming back with a bottle of pink lotion with the words plastered on it Sumanctin. She tilted her head towards the bed "Lay down!"

He followed her instructions slowly lying himself down upon the blue satin sheets wanting nothing more then relief as he continued his scratching.  
Taking a big glob of pink substace into the palm of her hand, she quickly started rubbing it across his chest. The coolness of the lotion helped his firey skin but his eyes told a different story. He was worried about her, she seemed to brush her turmoil off and started taking care of his. It bother him alot. Her words broke his thoughts...

"I can't go alseep right now! I'm too worked up and you look very uncomfortable!"

Hmmmmm uncomfortable was right! Not only his skin was irritated but watching her rub his chest with such determination made him dare...he say...horny. If anything...he could not afford to get worked up and earn a boner. Not while she was willing to help his firey skin but because she just was told her belongings were ashes now. It would be so rude and inconsiderate of him to be bulging a boner. But damn...his groin tingle and his skin down below was burning with need but it was literally burning. He squirmed and arched his body in pain. Pan quickly stopped her actions and look into his eyes. He squinted and try fake a smile but yelped again with pain as his groin tingled more.

Arghhhh...He grunted as he crossed his legs tightly.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No...no..." He rasped as he felt his body squirm with burning sensations.

He quickly jumped off the bed, making Pan fall flat on her butt upon the wooden floors as he pushed his way upon his feet. He yelped scracthing terribly upon his stomach, his hands were shaking and he started to unbutton his black slacks quickly. He just couldn't take it anymore...he had to,...he had to...he needed to...he...just needed...

She watched wide eye as he jump from the bed and started to quickly unbutton his pants. Her body was sprawled out upon the cold wooden floor and she felt her body tingle with edgy sensations.

Was Dende finally going to answer her prayers?...was he going to take her into his arms and drive into her?...give her pleasure...give her raw sex...oh...dende...she was getting exicited!

A/N: I know...I left a big cliff hanger on this one...but I couldn't resist. Hopefully I'll be getting some feedback. All your comments are very greatly appreciated and help me keep going with the story. Thanks to all who reviewed and put me into their favorites. You all rock! plz review! Peace out! 


	6. Irritable determination

Her body tingled from head to toe

Her body tingled from head to toe. She exhaled deeply, letting her nerves calm down. She couldn't believe she was in this position right now! Ok...well she didn't mind her position all that much, it just could be a little bit more exiciting perhaps...more...physical?

Taking another deep breath, she felt his hand drape over her. Gazing at his slumber snoring form she couldn't help but want to smack that lazy content smile from his face. -Where was his horny self? Did he not see how badly she wanted him?-

Shortly after scrambling to take off his black Gucci slacks, he ran off and left her. Yes, left her! No, good for nothing man! Sheesh...she really had to get hold of Lady Luck and shake some sense into her! Perhaps then maybe she finally manage to get lucky...yes get lucky...with him. Her eyes focus on his wet lavendar hair that raveled everywhere sticking up here and there. He had scurried into the bathroom for a cold shower complaining about being burned. Apparently, his rash had spreaded to his groin and he couldn't handle the heat. Hmmmmm ...didn't bother him earlier with Cindy down below...why couldn't he not handle the heat b/c of her? Why couldn't he want her?

She wanted so badly to punch in his nose and conquered the bed. Yes, conquered in more ways then one, perhaps be the dominant one? Oh...the victory of feeling him in between her legs and letting her take control.

She laid in his bed, feeling miserable, not only was she horny, not only did her eyes swoll up from tears, she laid in the bed with a man who didn't want to touch her! Agrrhhhh...she turned over on her belly and buried her face into his pillow. She was truly frustrated!

Her mother and Bulma-san insisted that she sleep with him since, they were an official couple. Plus, both mothers had no concerns of what would happen in the bed, besides to them they believed he couldn't produce children and he did have a rash. Hmmmmm...if they only knew how that rash started in the first place! She muffled a small laugh upon the blue pillow trying her best not to have a fit of laughter and wake up the man who didn't wake up her sexual pleasures! Cindy was not the cause of his dear rash, though it did spread at the wrong time during a ravashing sexual exprience. She muffled another giggle into her pillow as she felt him stir, and continue his snoring.

Boy...oh...boy...if Trunks ever found out where that rash came from, he literally strangle her! Yes...her, his dear sister! Bra was just as much as a prankster as he was!

While dear Trunksie was taking a cold shower for his scorching burning sensations, Pan had managed to find Bra for pj's. After handing Pan a pair of "I'm hot" pj bottoms and a Sponge Bob t-shirt. Bra, couldn't help but be in a fit of giggles when Pan told her Trunks had a bad rash.

"Well, let's just say...I finally got him back for his last prank he pulled on me! That jerk thought he could get away with it!" Bra explained!

So Bra, didn't absoutley forgive her dear brother for putting orange dye in her shampoo bottle a couple weeks ago. She was suppose to have a date with the most popular boy in school and Trunks had managed to put dye in her shampoo bottle.

As Bra had quoted "blue hair dye...6.00 dollars...3 trips to the hair salon...340.00 dollars...One large bottle of itching powder 10.00 dollars...bitter sweet revenge on her prankster brother...PRICELESS!"

That large bottle of itching powder had done it's job and Bra was content with that! Pan wouldn't dare tell him, because she knew first hand, that bitter sweet revenge was oh...so GOOD! Although she had to admit, her bitter sweet revenge didn't go over to well b/c she seemed to drag herself into the problem too! She had to remind herself next time you lie about "no good sperm." your not faking a romance relationship!

Turning over to her side, she settled her self upon his blue satin sheets and looked upon the moon shining outside his bedroom window.

--_Dear Dende...why did she agree into this fake relationship? Was it worth being right next to a man who wouldn't dare touch her! Perhaps she really needed to start heated things up between them, help him really pull off this romance fling and get what she wanted so badly from him! Yes...she was going to take control and hold on to the ball in her court! Tomorrow was a new day, she may have lost everything else in ashes...but she be damned if she was not going to have that man between her legs! Trunks was going to ache for her!--_ Pan thought to herself before drifting off into sleeping slumber.

She checked herself in the mirror proud of her accomplishments. Her clothing she bought with her mother yesturday did come in handy. Yes, it was a bit out of her style but it did cling in the right curves and made her feel sexy. Bra was curling her hair with rollers as they both talked.

Bra hadn't seen her in a while and just learn that both were a couple during breakfast this morning. She was quite surprised to hear her brother being in love. Never, did she think that a woman could control him and his sexual desires but dear Panny seemed to handle the job quite well.

Bra was really starting to feel guilty about the itching powder prank being Pan and Trunks just started dating. Perhaps, they both wanted to spend their first night at C.C. together in each others arms. Hmmmm...maybe a apology would do but knowing her brother he would throw a angry fit for even doing that to him in the first place. Oh well...he would get over it!

"Mom told me, that Trunks and you won't be able to have kids! I just can't believe it, to think he had such a problem! Ha...I guess he wasted so much sperm with all those other slutty women!" Bra giggled spraying hair spray upon Pan raven hair.

Pan watched Bra through the bathroom mirror and avoided eye contact when she mention Trunks problem. She was really hoping it wasn't going to be announced to Trunks himself, he really wouldn't appreciate it, especially right now! He was extremely grumpy this morning complaining about his rash still itching. He also was very grouchy that he still had to go to work like that. He grumbled about showing up as President Pink Tellitubie and something his mother wanted to embarass him in the tabloids? He did manage to kiss Pan on the cheek and say something along the lines "We'll start getting things for you...and start practicing our deal!"

Hmmmm Oh yes...she was going to practice with him indeed. That was why she sat in Bra's bathroom getting pampered up for it. Bra was willing to help her fix her make up and hair. She mentioned to Bra that she needed to get her dear Trunksie ready for a glourious night. She planned a night out in town at Ravoirs restaurant and perhaps a little activity to come with it. She was going to get him ruffled up. Determination set upon her features and with one last curl done, she was ready for a hot night!

A/N: Ok guys...first thing first...you all are so great! The reviews were overwhelming and I didn't even expect that many! So this chapter is to you all b/c I really didn't plan to update till after holidays but being so many reviews and love came through...here you go! Enjoy and plz keep those reviews coming! Peace!


	7. Duck, Wine and Fuck

Throwing back another gulp of red wine down his throat, Pan watched as he slurred more curse words

Throwing back another gulp of red wine down his throat, Pan watched as he slurred more curse words across his fine lips. Taking a small sip of her wine, she glanced down at the peppercorn duck platter he ordered.

"_Poor duckie_" Pan thought as she watch Trunks take out his anger on his food and wine. His duckie was chopped and scattered across his plate, as well as pea's and green stems of some exotic plant that did not in Pan's dictionary look like food at all. With each stroke of his knife and fork plus a few slurred incoherent words, her eyes dance across his frustrated actions.

Yet again, her planned failed to the deepest pits. Any other normal circumstance, this would of worked out to her advantage and she would be wrapped up in his arms both exhausted and sweaty from hot sex. Nope……tonight was not the hot night she wanted it to be. Just a glance at his features told her he was very pissed and sadden.

"And can you believe she dared called me a manwhore…..a manwhore!" He slurred, shaking his fork left to right like a enrage hunter. 

"Damn…bitch…..da bigtch……she was totally totally……." He didn't even finish his sentence before throwing back another gulp of wine. Droplets fell upon his white shirt and Pan cringed knowing that stain was surely not going to come out, and his mother was going to throw a fit about it. To think at his age, his dear mother still dealt with his laundry. Geez, Trunks really had it made. Money, Charm, Handsome looks, a sexy body with ripping 6 pack muscles and a huge….oh a huge……

Pan was broken from her thoughts when he slammed his fist onto the marble table with a loud thud. The candles flicker and the loaf of bread toppled over onto the floor. She slapped her left hand across her forehead. She should of really plan this out better then to get a enrage sayain drunk in public. All she wanted was him to loosen up not go through 4 bottles of wine already. 

"She deal…..went off….she threw it off, plus she…..said I was a whore….man…yea..whore!" He said his eyes dancing around like a complete drunk trying to confess he wasn't even drunk. He was trying to look and sound like a control sophisticated self but failed miserably. Pan noticed his eyes watering and his pupils growing by the second.

She blew a beautiful black curl away from her eyes and pushed it behind her ear in attempt to glance around the restaurant. It was literally packed filled with many people, and many stares and fowl glances upon her famous drunken friend. Trunks took a large bite of moist peppercorn duck in his drunken state managing to spill most of the contents onto his chin and already stain shirt. Pan sigh, she really needed to get him home before tabloids and paparazzi had a field day upon his drunken and duck splatter state.

"Trunks I wouldn't worry about it, she a complete bitch to begin with, and don't take her words so serious!" She said, trying to calm him down. She hid her face from a couple walking past them to be seated. This was not going well, and by the looks of it, he didn't want to leave his chopped duck soon. He keep stuffing his mouth even with the green stems that came on the plate too. He stuffed it down his throat with not a care in the world as a fool he looked like right about now.

"NO…..No…….She's right! Look at me……..look at me, for Dende sake's look at me Pan! Who would want me……a……totally dickwad……manwhore!" He sobbed, pouring more wine into his glass.

"My my….my word such words a young man like him is saying! It's uncall for!" An elderly lady told her husband across from where they were sitting. Pan heard it clearly with her sayian ears, despite the sobs Trunks was mustering up. She glanced back at him and he look like a wreck. Whatever this woman told him, it really ruffled his feathers to say the least. It was unlike him to get worked up like this over a business woman calling him such things. Something was up, and he wasn't giving the best details about it, from his drunken slurs

"I don't deserve a girl like you in this forsaken…..forsak…..round….green…..whatmacall it………it…..

"Earth" Pan spit out, tossing a wave at a waiter .Yeap, she needed to take him home and soon. _Damn didn't get his attention! _She screamed in her mind as the waiter brushed past them without a glance.

"yea….yea…earth! All I want to do…is…..fuck….Fuck…..and FUCK!" He rambled. Well, that was her intentions from the start, a good Fuck. But she got a angry drunk sayain problem instead.

Oh, Dende they were surely going to see security escort them out very soon, if she didn't get him out. Flashes of light caught Pan's attention coming from the corner windows of the restaurant. "Great…..just fucking great" She gritted through her teeth. Paprazzi were gathering outside the restaurant with camara's and notepads describing the scene in front of them.

Then she heard a loud thud and his platter clank against something hard…..his head. Oh the paprazzi was surely going to write a story now, Trunks forehead landed in his peppercorn duck and pea's totally past out. Pea's were smashed against his cheek and inside his nose and duck sauce was all over his forehead.

"Trunks….Trunks" Pan gritted threw her teeth, shaking his shoulders lightly. He stirred a little, scrunched up his face in pea's and let out a snore.

"Agrhhh" She whispered as lightly as she could trying not to drawn anymore attention then they already had.

She was desperate for an escape and a escape right now. So she did only what other girl would do in her predicament. Well, maybe not any other girl would do this but Pan Son was surely as hell going to do it.

With a swift kick her Gucci highheels came in contact with his groin under the marble table.

"AHHHHH……MY BALLS! AHHH……I NEED THOSE FOR BABIES CHRIST SAKE PAN!...AHHH…." He screamed and squirmed grasping himself with his hands to ease the pain.

Well it woke him up at least, Pan muttered before waving her hand and yelling

"Check please!"

**Author note: Sorry for not updating in so long guys, school has captured me with no mercy. But here a chapter hope you enjoy it, and plz review they are greatly appreciated.**


	8. Fine purple ass!

-_Damn Paparazzi- _Pan muttered her thoughts drifting.

_"Mr. Briefs, who's the new girl? _

"_Is she your new lover? How did you meet? Can she pose for us? Are you expecting?"_

"Expecting?" He slurred stumbling through Ravior's exit doors. Pan grasped his arm tightly dragging him away from the crazy paparazzi but only manage to be crowded by more flashing lights.

"Aggrhhhh! Go away, can't you see we are busy!" She yelled, only to realize her choice of words were not the best at this precise moment.

_"Busy doing what? What's your name? Are you expecting with him?"_

Camera's were shoved in her face and the flashing lights were not helping her drunken friend walk straight. The lights were blinding her sight but she shove through the crowd as best she could, draggin Trunks behind her.

_"What's your name? What concern do you have with Mr. Briefs? Do you expect... are you expecting...have you...?_

FInally Pan couldn't take it any longer, she grasped one of the paparazzi members shoving him against the outside brick walls of Ravoir's. His camra fell harshly on the concrete sidewalk, shattering in pieces.

"I'm expecting to kick your puny a..." Pan didn't even finish her sentence when Trunks grasped her by the waist pulling her away from the shocked man.

"She ish expecting not withsh me, norr is expectish of a baby, I'm ...I'm...fuck..." Trunks paused for a moment letting Pan out of his grasp and clutching his stomach. He groaned feeling the harsh effects of red wine hit him. He stepped back slightly, pulling Pan by her arm. "I don't feel veryish good!"

Pan scrunched her face, when she notice his face pale slightly. She knew all to well, he was about to vomit his 214 dollar meal into chunks.

_Geez, what a waste of money! _She bitterly thought, feeling him lure forward in attempt to relieve himself. She stepped back quickly, yanking her arm away from his grasp. He tumbled forward, grasping her shoulder for balance but failed miserably pulling her down on top of him and him landing onto the concrete.

She squeaked loudly feeling her ass harshly land on his chest and her face landing near his nose. She squint her eyes in pain and felt a wave of air pass under her skirt from the impact instantly. He glazed into her eyes, feeling her body press againist his own. He wanted nothing more then to ravish her with passionate kiss but felt a wave a nausea hit him and a loud burp escaped his lips. She scurnched up her nose for the second time tonight as he burp abuprtly in her face. Her patience flew out the window, and she had enough with dear Mr. Briefs.

She rolled her eyes, if Dende wasn't being a complete ass right now, he just wasn't going to give up on torturing her. "I hate you right now Trunks Vegeta Briefs!" She yelled before pulling herself up, from his sprawled body. "Sorry Panny!" He said trying to pick himself up as well, only to fall again onto the concrete. He really out done himself with the wine and by the face Pan was making right now, he really out done her patience. "Wanna another glass of wine Asshole?"

"Um...no" He mumbled as he felt her hands grasp under his armpits pulling him up. He balanced himself quickly, his eyes focusing on her blurry figure.

"Ummm Panny...your...skirt..."

"What now Trunks, for Dende sakes! Can't you see, I'm angry at you! This is your fault! I thought maybe we could enjoy each other's company but your just so selfish and so self concieted. It was all about you...you...you!" Pan yelled pointing her finger in his chest multiple times.

Camera's flash, and crowds of paparazzi surrounded them instantly, not only were the couple fighting, but the sight of Pan's ass was gathering alot of attention. Trunks had only meant to tell her, that her skirt was no longer a skirt. It was pratically only a frontal piece of material, and left her fine purple panty ass open to the public.

He quickly grabbed hold of her ass, covering each cheek with the palms of his hand and pull her close to him. She blinked, her fussing stop completely when she felt his bare hands on her ass. She knew right then and there, she was flashing not only the paparazzi but everyone in Ravoir's restaurant. -_What happen to my skirt?-_

"I accidently tore it when we fell." Trunks answered her silent question. Her face turned beet red, and his only guess was either she was totally mad at him or extremely embarass!

"Pan, grab my phone!" He asked, hands still firmly upon her bottom trying his best to cover her, and have the paparazzi stop taking pictures. Her eyes glanced at his, and she quirked an eyebrow. "In my left pocket!" He quickly told her, he needed to call Henry the limo driver and escape this hell hole as quick as possible.

Pan took her right hand and stuck it in his left pocket searching deeper and deeper into the pocket. Her hands grazed something hard and immediately she took hold of it. Trunks yelped, feeling her hands grabbed onto his harding penis. Pan knew instantely what she grabbed, and snaked her hand away quickly. "Aggrhhh, obviously it's not in your pocket!"

"Not your left, my left!" Trunks corrected her, as she slipped her hand into the other pocket pulling out his sliver motorola phone.

"Press 8 for speed dial!" He told her, trying to escape the more surrounding paparazzi around them. Pan pressed the number and in a few seconds horns erupted in her ears when she saw Henry pull the C.C. limo up on the curb.

"Make a dash for it!" Trunks yelled, hands still firmly on her ass, and running towards the park limo. She felt him lift her up by her butt cheeks and run to the limo. She took hold of the door knob when they reach the limo and pulled it open. He threw her inside, and tossed himself on top of her closing the door behind them. "Hall ass Henry!" Pan yelled, before Trunks crushed his lips on top of hers in a feverish rushing manner.

**Author's note: Sorry for such a short and horrible grammar last chapter. Hopefully this chapter can make up for it! And...yes... I couldn't help but leave this cliffhanger for you adoring fans! lol. :) Thanks for the reviews and I hope to recieve more with this chapter. Peace out! Gingacookie03!**


	9. Wowa heart

Pan kissed back harshly feeling his hands roam all over her petite body. THe kiss was heavy and hot, and Pan knew right then and there what Trunks wanted.

She was more then willing to comply to his roaming hands and his ravish kisses. He pushed her hard into the leather seats, his manhood grinding against her thighs.

Pan wanted control, she needed Trunks not to think about the situation, but entice him to follow through. She finally was getting what she wanted, and she be damn if anything was going to stand in her way.

She gently tug on his belt and nibbled on his bottom lip.

"Pan...maybe...maybe..." He couldn't finish his sentence when she yank him hard against her lips and slip her hands into his pants.

She panicked thinking he wanted to stop and took hold of the situation quickly. His moans telling her she had him right where she wanted him. Trunks wanted to move across the limo, away from the bar but her kiss stop his actions and he melted into her grasp. Literally melted, as her hands grasp his erection.

She pushed him back against the bar, hearing a couple of bottles of wine clank against the floor and the ice bucket crashing, with ice sliding across the bar counter top.

The sound of clanks and crashes never stop either one of getting the sexual pleasure each was offering. Trunks didn't hesitate grasping her blouse and ripping it open, with hasty hands. He ran his hands across her tight tummy and edge his way behind her back unclasping her red lacy bra. Pan couldn't help but smirk across his lips feeling his hands roam her skin. Goosebumps chilled her body with exicitment.

SHe slipped her bra and blouse off completely, grasping his own red wine stain shirt and ripping off with much force. His hands grasped her ass, feeling her satin purple panties rub against his lap before placing her down on him. She slipped her hands out of his black slacks, and yank them down to his ankles.

His mouth gently kiss her breast, as she pushed herself forward into his warm kisses. Her hands tangled in his soft lavendar hair, she let out a moan driving Trunks inner desires to it's limit.

He edge his hands across what was left of her skirt and slipped it down across her long smooth legs.

"Need it bad!" she admitted, picking up the pace of his movements slipping her panties off with one swift quick movement. He groan his erection standing to full attention in his red plaid boxers.

"condom..." she whispered, looking into his eyes for the first time during their ravishing roaming across each others body.

He blinked, before realizing what she was asking. His breathing heavy and his exicitement growing, he knew if another moment pass he would explode.

"I...I..."

She lean forward lightly kissing his lips and looking straight into his ocean blue eyes. "Please tell me you have one!" She breathed harshly barely making her words audible.

He gulp and shook his head fiercely up and down symbolizing a quick yes. He picked her up quickly placing her onto the leather seat, right side of the bar.

He grasped his pants that edge off his body earlier, searching desperately for the solution to finish this ravish passion building up between the two. Finding the small round plastic wrap, with Trojan label on it. He ripped it open with his mouth, and stumbled back to where Pan sat desperately.

He toppled over a couple candy dishes filled with peppermints and lifesavers, before dashing to her naked figure.

--+--0--000000000000000000000000000

Pan lay on his chest, slick with sweat and her breathing finally settling to a ease. She closed her eyes and rested her cheek on his shoulder, hearing his hammering heartbeat. She noticed a peppermint stuck on his chest from the sweat, they both created by the mind blowing sex. She picked it up and stuck it right into her mouth.

"MMMMMMMM"

"That good huh?" Trunks asked leaning on one elbow and edging closer to her body. Both had managed to settle onto one leather seat, using their discarded clothes as a warm blanket.

"I love peppermints!" She answered enjoying the sweet taste. His face scrunched up and he manage to let out a frustrated sigh before falling back into the leather seat.

"What?" she asked noticing his change of mood.

"I was talking about the sex!"

Pan smirked, knowing exactly what he was talking about, she just had to tease him.

"It wasn't good..."

Trunks pick himself up again, "Well...I find it was out of this world! Sorry to disappoint you Pan!" He answered angry at her remarks. Geez, how can anyone say it wasn't good! It was the best he had ever had, knowing full well she could handle his sayian strength.

"Well, if you would just let me explain,...It was a WOW!" She answered smirking at him and pinching his cheek.

He giggled lightly pulling her closer to him, his skin touching hers. Pan didn't exactly know what to do, he wasn't acting himself right about now. If she remember correctly Trunks was never a cuddle type after sex. Well, that was what he told her when his escapades dealt with other women.

"Pan, ...I...I'm falling!" He said looking into her eyes and placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, pick yourself back up and don't slouch...You take to much room as it is!" She answered him scooting herself over in the seat to make more room.

"Pan...no...that's..." He stopped himself before he realized what he was about to say. --_I'm falling in love with you_.-- He thought to himself as she moved over letting him more into the seat.

He smirk as she turn over to let her body relax and fall into a deep slumber. There on her nice round butt, was a cherry red lifesaver stuck with sweat and making a beautiful red stain on her glossy skin. He picked it off with ease, and took the liquid red substance left on her bottom across his fingers. He was about to lick his fingers but hesistated before he place his finger across her bottom drawing a heart there with a "I luv u" inside it. He smirk an approval of his sketch, and edge his arms around her sleeping body.

He relaxed his body and slowly closed his eyes falling into a deep slumber, the heart the last image on his mind.

AUTHOR NOTE:((((((((((((((((

I know it was very corny but it's the best I could come up with. Sad and disappointed, b/c I have writers block but I do hope it pleases some fans. Plz let me know what you think, maybe you all can give me some idea's.


	10. down and dirty info search

"Ok...let's get down and dirty!" Pan said clasping her hands together.

"I don't know Pan, don't you think it's wrong!"

"Since when did you start caring about whether it's wrong or right. You always jump at these occasions! Besides do you really want to pull this off!" Pan stated sliding on his desk, and settling herself near his computer screen. She wore a knit green top and a denim skirt, with an red dragon emblem plastered on her right hip. --_Damn, did he want to pull it off!_ --his mind screamed. Her denim skirt was being a total cocktease right now. Sure, it's been a couple weeks since they started to have outragous wild sex, but he had to keep his mind focus.

He place his hands on both sides of her hips, looking straight into her eyes. "How dirty are we talking about here?"

"Now, I like what your saying Trunks!" She smirked.

"Being that your last deal went down the drain! You really have to pull this one out your charming ass!" She teased slightly, pressing the print button on his computer and waiting for the important dirty information, that was surely going to help him win.

"Please don't remind me! Mom chewed my ass for weeks!" He said watching the printer sway it's cartridge back and forth. --_Focus on the cartridge...focus...focus_!--He willed himself trying not, be distracted by her skirt hitching up a notch when she grasped the printed document.

_Marron Chestnut President and CEO of Carters coporation_

_What you didn't know about the leading American CEO Interview:_

Pan read outloud looking at the descriptive information about Trunks competition. She flipped through a couple pages of Marron's dislikes and likes of the interview and pictures of the American CEO.

"Trunks..."

"Hmmmm, what? Found anything?"

"Beside finding Titzilla! You didn't tell me she looks like freakin Barbie!" Pan stated pointing to the pictures. "I mean look at her breast, they are totally fake and bigger then her face!"

"Now you see why, I couldn't help but say a couple lustful words!" Trunks answered shurgging his shoulders and leaning back in his office chair.

"Well, if that's one way to win her over I say you have a damn good chance!"

Trunks smirked "Are you crediting my sexual charm and moves?"

Pan scooted closer to Trunks, a sly smirk edge across her sensual lips. "Maybe ...then again.. ...maybe not!"

"Should we find out?" Trunks said pulling himself closer to her figure. Placing his hands on her bare smooth legs.

"Yea, I guess it wouldn't hurt!" She shrugged, feeling his hands sly upwards near her thighs. She stopped him midway pushing his hands down quickly.

"It wouldn't hurt to find out if she really is a slut like she looks!" Pan smirked victoriously.

"What...but..." Trunks flabergasted.

"I believe you have a good chance to find out leaky information about her past relationship rendevous and see if she is a whore she tends to look like." Pan stated pointing to the risky picture of Marron wearing a red dress, coming low on her overly large clevage.

"You really think she's a whore?" Trunks asked, looking at Pan skeptically.

"What buisness woman wears a dress so low cut and is practically smirking a smile that says "Fuck me!" Pan stated referring to the third printed picture.

"But she called me a manwhore!" Trunks said emphasising his earlier conversation a few weeks ago with Marron.

"She's playing you Trunks! Geez, you men really don't think with your brains!"

"Agrhhhhhh, I can't believe that...that..."

"So do you wanna play really dirty or do you still wanna go the romantic way out?"

"Both!" Trunks stated popping his knuckles. "I'm winning this deal, and nothing going to stop me!"

"What do you have plan?"

"Well...I need something that she can not say "No" to!"

"Let's google more information on Ms. Marron Chestnut!" Pan stated browsing on his office computer. " We are going to need all the information we can get!"

AUTHOR NOTE:

Ok, funny thing is I'm suppose to be studying for a big Final and guess what...my writers block dissappeared. Isn't that how it always goes!! Anyway, Found some idea's in my crazy mind, so chapters should be coming sooner and sooner. Plz do excuse my short chapter...do remember I'm trying to focus on Finals. Blah...hope to hear your comments. Thanks to all those who review...it's yall who keep the story going so THANKS!


End file.
